


Fire.

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Fire.

You heard the boys talking about a new girl in Vicky's place. Younger, with curves, charming and a specific fixation on your husband. You married Bishop three years ago secretly in Las Vegas and only Taza and Tranq know about it. You two talked about don't say nothing to protect yourself, even when you're all your free time at the clubhouse. But everything has a limit. Your husband always fall in laugh when he tells you anything about this girl trying to seduce him. You're not that kind of jealous girl, but what's yours is yours. 

You drive your car to Vicky's house with an outfit could give a heartattack to anyone. Black high-waist jeans, black top that highlights your breast and a military boots like your husband likes. Long hair tied up in a ponytail and a perfume that drives him insane. And obviously, the wedding ring on the ring finger. You park at the enter beside the motorbikes of the crew, with a lollipop in your mouth. You don't call. Isn't necessary, being greeted by the girls you know.

Creeper and Gilly are sitting on the sofa, while Taza, Trank and Bishop have preferred a chair around them. They're sharing some beers and cigars in laugh, talking about a funny experience that happened in the last travel. Silence when you come in. The new girl is really pretty, looking her from top to down. But you're not scared. You're la reina de los Mayans by right. Your husband looks at you with an eyebrow up with curiosity. You didn't have to bring them anything, so he's asking in silence the hell you doin' there. You smile at the unknown girl before sit on Bishop's lap. Face to face. Your left hand on his nape, right hand playing with the stick of the lollipop. He licks his own lips with his eyes on your mouth, looking how you're playing with the sweet. Teasing him. The orbs burning with lust, while the crew are looking you without understanding.

“You're playing with fire, querida”, he says with a hoarse voice putting his hands on your thighs. You laugh softly taking off the lollipop of your mouth, before lick his lips with the tip of your tongue.

“Mi amor, I'm the fire”, you say putting the sweet in his mouth. “I'm here to remind you, my lovely husband”.


End file.
